2012 Power Rankings-Week 13
<---Previous Week [[2012 Power Rankings-Playoffs|Next Week--->]] ''Posted 11/28/12 at 6:34pm. '' So it comes down to this. The moment we have all been waiting for. I cannot believe how fast the football season flies by. This has definitely been way more fun than last year for me, especially because everyone participated right up until the very end. You all make my favorite thing (football) so much more fun and I hope we can all be doing this for years to come. Okay enough sappy shit it’s cut throat do or die time. 1 (1). Julian Odinson --First in points scored and clinched a first round bye. He gets the 1 seed with a win or a ma ma momma said loss. They have a favorable matchup but Tickle Me Ocho tends to have random fantastic weeks so if lightening strikes they might be in trouble. At this point not much at stake. 2 (2). Ma ma momma said --Lucky win for ma ma momma said with DeSean Jackson out early. The narrow victory was a warning sign that maybe this team peaked at the wrong time. Jackson is out, and Fitzgerald hasn’t done well since the change in QB over in Arizona. Mike Wallace will only put up points once Big Ben gets back. Is this a one and done squad? 3 (4). Welker’s Fingertips --The rise in the rankings isn’t as much because of their victory against the worst team ever in the history of fantasy football and more because of the team ranked two below below it. Another big blow this weekend as WF lost their top-scoring RB for the season and will now have to rely on some week-to-week gambles to push forward… 4 (3). Boats and Hoes JV ---If they had started the right players this tem would have cleared 300 points by a bunch. The 171 points on the bench were enough to beat “The Storm’s” starting lineup. Things are starting to come together at the right time and unfortunately for Welker’s Fingertips it looks like a first round matchup with this team is imminent. 5 (3). The Shotti Bunch ----All the concerns voiced in last week’s rankings rang true this week. Respectable 218 but poor performances by Gronk’s replacement, Chandler, and a weak show by Palmer, Boldin and Reece (decent 19 but 10 below projection). With the first-round bye at stake and the hungry Welker’s Fingertips up next, struggles may await. 6 (7). Why am I doing this ---If there is any team I wouldn’t want to play, it’s these scrappy buggers. They just do NOT give a fuck who they are playing. They have the ability to beat anyone, regardless of record or lineup. Patriots defense has become a turnover machine and are racking up fantasy points like it’s no one’s business. The fate of this team is in their own hands. Win and in. Who would have thought? 7 (6). Discount DoubleCheck --RIP ABC and RIP playoff hopes if they can’t beat the single worst team in the history of life on planet earth. They need to hope for a Why am I doing this loss. If that happens, they have a pretty easy in as they own the tie-breaker (points scored) with WAIDT by a large margin. I fully expect them to win but they have also been victim to the highest points scored against all season. Setting the optimum lineup has never been more important. 8 (9). Tickle Me Ocho --Not going down without a fight, they narrowly lost to the 9-3 ma ma momma said. If DeSean Jackson had been a scratch instead of an early exit they would have come away with a victory. As it stands they have tripled their projected win total for the season and a league source has quoted him as saying “at least I beat Nate twice, that’s enough for me.” 9 (8). Butt fuckers --Their 5-game losing streak is the worst in the league and they still have yet to win since setting their own lineup. Lowest point total (league-wide) and absolutely no hope unless they can win by a ridiculous amount and then Why am I doing this and DiscountDoubleCheck lose while putting up virtually no points. 10 (11). The Storm -- They had a chance to win if they had started Cam Newton but at the last second they got too fancy and it cost them. If Harvin OR Brown had played along with Cam, Storm could have possible escaped with a win. But IF a lot of things THAN a lot of things. Patriots have lost two straight SuperBowls filled with IFs and no amount of hypotheticals is going to give them those rings just like no amount of hypotheticals is going to make me say that this team doesn’t suck giant dick.